My version of Percy Jackson, Teen Wolf Crossover
by dreyerjrb
Summary: Percy is not a son of Poseidon But a son of a God that is not suppose to be born. follow the Gods and percy on his and their journey


**Brian's POV:**

Hello My name is Brian I'm the son of Artemis and Poseidon. Poseidon raped my mother and in result I was made. I'm known in the Greek, Roman, Norse, and Egyptian world. Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Athena, and Dionysus still don't know about me or so I thought . Oh I forgot to tell you I am the Greek, Roman, Norse, and Egyptian God of Oceans, Hurricanes, Volcanoes, Wolves, Loyalty and Archery!. I'm known as Lord Brian to the Greeks to the Norse I'm known as Lord Eli and to the Egyptians and Romans I'm known as Lord Tempus! Dont ask me why. Enough about me let me tell you about my only 2 sons I ever had. My first Son was none other than King Leonidas and my other was just born 2 weeks ago. I named him after my favorite heroes Perseus and Achilles so his name is Perseus Achilles Jackson. I asked my mother "Can you keep an eye on him while I'm helping Thor and Loki defeat Hel on Asgard I just want him to be safe" She thought for a while "Of course my son what number is he?" Artemis asks in her palace on Olympus with a snear. I roll my eyes "Mom he's only my 2nd demigod ever!" I say starting to get mad. Artemis's eyes widened "I'm nothing like those Manwhores on those petty thrones" I say Artemis puts her head down in shame "I'm sorry my son I didn't mean it like that I thought you had more like Apollo" Artemis says. I shake my head "This is my first demigod in almost 4000 years!" I say. Artemis's eyes widened again "4000 years! Really? Who was your child again" She asked me. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped at then I glared at her "You Really Forget your first Grandson even after everything he did" I asked. Artemis has tears in her eyes "I'm starting to forget thing I think Poseidon up to something again because this is how he did it last time he wiped my memory but I somehow always remembered you but what was your first son's name?" Artemis asked. I sighed " My son was Leonidas the leader of 300 Spartans against millions of Persians" I said with pride in my voice and tears in my eyes he made me proud. Then I got a theory of why mom was losing her memory "Mom!" I say "Yes my Little Ocean?" I smile remembering that name "I think Poseidon found out about me somehow because you said you are losing your memories and only you kept me locked away in your mind and I think Poseidon has felt Perseus and might try to claim him as his own son!" "That might be true I will keep an eye on him. Please be careful Brian Your my only child even though Poseidon raped me I love you as your mother its my job to worry about her baby " Artemis tells her son unaware of the God of War and Goddess of Wisedom spying on them.

 **Athena's POV:**

I was looking for Artemis because I wanted her to deliver a message to my daughter who is a member of her hunt I saw Ares spying on Artemis "What are you doing?" I sneared "Shut up and listen" He tells me so I do I gasp quietly Poseidon raped Artemis about 5000 years ago I had no Idea I looked at Ares. He had a shit eatting grin on his face "His first son was King Leonidas His second child was just born he named him after Perseus and Achilles." Ares tells me "Yes and you do know we can not tell Zeus or Hera, Poseidon, Dionysus and Hercules" I say as Ares nods then Hera says "Cant tell me what?" she asks I sigh "Fine we'll tell you but dont tell Zeus or Poseidon or the others please swear it on the Styx!" I say "I Hera Goddess of Marrage and Queen of Olympus swear on the Styx not to tell Zeus or anyone what Ares and Athena tells me" Hera says as Thunder booms ahead. "Over 5000 years ago Poseidon raped Artemis and in the result a child was born this child right now is a god for us Norse and Egyptians right now after what we heard this child is going to Asgard to help Thor and Loki defeat Hel" I tell her and Ares says "His 2nd demigod ever was just born 2 weeks ago his other child was none other than King Leonidas himself this child he named after both Perseus and Achilles" We then went our seperate ways but swore to defend the child if anything ever happens to him.

 **(Timeskip 11 years 9 months later)**

 **Percy's POV:**

My Mom just got captured by the Fury Alecto "Where is the Lightning Bolt and Helm of Darkness?" Alecto asks "I have no idea what your talking about" I say "Enough Son of Poseidon I'm done playing games with you your going to die now"Alecto says "No He is not he is under our protection and hes not Poseidons son" Someone says to Alecto "Come out Goddess" Alecto says then I see 200 girls in silver 2 come up to the front 1 being 12 with Auburn red hair the other has silky black hair onyx black eyes and a tiara on her head that looks alot like Artemis and Zoe Nightshade oh my god it is them "Release the mother and let the little boy go he's innocent I know for a fact I've been watching him all his life" Artemis say "What is Going on here? I told you before I didnt steal the bolt or helm. I dont even know what it is. I cant even steal a bag of candy from my moms stash so I cant steal." I yell which got the girls to laugh. Alecto smiled alittle "I'm sorry but Hades want his helm back if you get his helm for him you get your mother" Alecto says and flashes my mom away "Now goddess who is his father if it isn't Poseidon?" Alecto asked Artemis. Artemis looked around and said "He is My son's son Lord Brian God of Oceans Hurricanes,Volcanoes, Wolves, Loyalty and Archery" Artemis says Alecto gasps "You had a child?" "Poseidon raped me 5000 years ago" Artemis hisses "How come he only now has a demigod?" Alecto asks "This is Brian's 2nd child his first lead 300 spartans to war." Artemis says I gasp "Leonidas was my brother?" I asked. Artemis nods "Get some sleep your father wants to talk to you" I nod and turn to enter camp when Alecto hit me in my temple knocking me out cold

 **Artemis POV**

"Alecto! Why did you do that" Zoe asks Alecto shrugged "I thought he might talk to his father now rather then waiting to fall asleep"


End file.
